So Long for Now
by Flaky2.0
Summary: Just a little note, plus a story for you to enjoy that will be my last for at least 2 months so yeah want to know why, just read it. Enjoy...


So Long for Now

By

Flaky2.0

**A/N Well I don't know I figure I will make this story as a last at least for a while until I get back… Enjoy, or not, whatever…**

Loud crashes of thunder resonate in the dark semi-empty house; a figure is slowly skulking its way around, wearing a full black suit and a black mask. The lightning flashes every couple minutes illuminating that the house was almost completely barren.

The figure opened the door to a room it has not seen before and slowly makes its way in, the figure froze when it felt the floor of the room as soft and feathery it looked down and saw that all of the floor, and the walls was covered with a light fluffy feathery upholstery, the figure just suddenly got dollar signs in its eyes as it started to pull off the feathery material from the wall and placing it in the bag, it then ripped up the flooring and put it in the bag.

The figure stripped the room of all the material and then looked at the bed, it was a bit old and musty, so the figure just sighed and pulled out an axe and chopped it up, the figure then went over to the mirror and positioned it facing the closet suddenly the lightning flashed and the figure saw a couple of bodies in the closet, it quickly turned around and looked into the closet and then saw it was empty, there was nothing in there, not even droppings from the rats.

The figure went back to the mirror waited for another lightning flash and once it happened there was nothing in the closet, the figure sighed, "It was just my imagination." The figure then smashed the mirror and threw it out the window, the figure then smiled as the room was trashed and stripped of anything valuable, it then lit a match and dropped it on the chopped up bed.

The figure then made its way out of the room The figure then stopped and turned around and then suddenly had a memory flashback, the figure closed its eyes and knew what it was about to see, but it didn't want the memories to come back, so the figure just quickly ran down the stairs, but then it suddenly just stopped.

The figure sighed and finally gave into his mind, and went back upstairs and sat still and watched as the flames in the room were dancing in a single location, but showing images, the figure sat and stared deeply into the flames, as it was transferred back in time to the more simplistic times.

….

"Hey Big brother Belize, what's the matter?" A little light blue female raccoon with a dark blue mask and a black stripe around her waist like a belt and pink tipped ears, she stopped playing around and was looking at another raccoon standing in the door way frozen, with slight tears in his eyes. Belize wiped them away, "Oh i-it's nothing Rose, n-nothing that concerns you." Belize then closed the door

Rose sat on her bed looking around the room at the light pink feathery material all around her wall that she and Belize had picked out while they were out at the mall, she then sighed. "Why does Big Brother, Belize seem so sad?" Rose said to herself, knowing that there wouldn't be an answer, but she had to say that sentence.

Suddenly the door opened again, Belize rushed in and grabbed Rose and slammed her into the wall, Belize then started to strangle the little raccoon, Rose tried to fight back but, it was so unexpected, Belize has never went at her like this before, she knew when he was playing, he gave her time to react, this time he didn't give her any, she was slow to comprehend why he was actually trying to kill her.

Belize knew Rose was plotting how to escape, but he had to be sure she didn't, if she got away he wouldn't be able to protect her, he knew she was not safe there any more, he didn't want anything terrible to happen to her, so the first conclusion that came to his mind was to get her before anything terrible could.

He then did a quick weight shift and slammed her into the ground he then quickly found a leverage to reposition his hands and he grabbed her head and within a second he quickly twisted and snapped Rose's neck. Belize then sat there for some time, staring at Rose's lifeless body, he then picked her up and started to cuddle her like he normally does to get her to sleep.

After a few minutes Belize put Rose in the bed and then sighed and went over to the mirror. Belize then sat in front of the mirror staring at his reflection, he almost didn't recognize himself, he looked exhausted, like he been through hell and back he then saw the blood slowly trickling from his eye, he had a feeling that it was blood, but he knew whatever was happening to him, none of this was real, none of it, he didn't kill Rose, at least he did, but he didn't kill the real Rose.

"What the fuck is going on here? Why cant I fucking sleep?" Belize then saw his reflection reach out and wipe the blood from his face and then fangs grew fast as it smiled sinisterly and punched Belize in the throat making him gag and struggling for breath, but couldn't get any until he finally went unconscious from the lack of oxygen.

Several hours later, Belize woke up still in the room, he looked around and saw he was in Rose's room, he quickly got up and looked at the bed, Rose was not there, Belize sighed in relief, he then went to the mirror and saw himself as normal, Belize was nearly overcome with relief, but something was not right, everything looked reversed to what is normal, his left hand looked like his right and vice-versa.

Belize then rechecked the mirror again, but his normal self was just sitting there smiling and then said "Point the mirror to the bed, Belize." in a voice that Belize did not know, but Belize did as instructed and saw in the mirror Rose laying in the bed, with her head face down, but her body faced up.

Belize shook with anger, "What the fuck did you do to her you monster?" The Belize in the mirror just smiled. "Oh I didn't do shit to your sister, that was all you, now if you will, shut up and enjoy your eternity there, I am sure no one will miss you." the Belize in the mirror went over to the door opened it and slammed it shut.

Belize sat staring in disbelief at what was going on, he then ran over to the bed where Rose was in the mirror and tried to pick her up, but nothing happened he then laid down next to her muttering. "This is not real, This is not real, This is not fucking real. God damn it, this is not fucking real." Belize then ran at the mirror as fast as he could, but it didn't do anything to the mirror.

After several hours Belize looked around and just sat there and started to cry, as he just decided to listen to what the image of him told him to do and just sit there, Belize knew he couldn't just sit there so he started to look around and tried to find some way to get back, but how, just how…

The figure suddenly got knocked to the wall just outside the door and then the fire started to spread among the room like it was supposed to earlier, the figure looked down upset, "What the fuck was that, how the hell did that happen?" The figure sighed and then ran down the stairs and leave the house as it was burning to the ground, but it just stopped as the fire entered the hall way at the top of the stairs, again it was beckoning The figure to look at it.

The Figure complied and just watched it as another memory flooded into it's mind, but this time it wasn't so terrible, at least not at first….

….

"Rose, can you come down here please? Lammy has a gift for you." Belize said in a happy tone as he reached out and grabbed a lavender lamb with a fleece coat on into a friendly hug, "I am sure she is going to like it." Belize said, Lammy looked down, "I don't know Belize, don't you think something is wrong with it? I mean I did get it for a bargain, but that normally means something bad is going to happen." Lammy then looked around worried.

Belize laughed a little, "Don't worry Lammy; I am pretty sure nothing bad will happen." Rose ran down the stairs excited, "What did big Lammy get me?" Lammy quickly went from worried to smiling and then grabbed the bag that was next to her and gave it to the little raccoon.

"Well its more from me, Boony, and Belize, but Those two were too lazy to get you something so they gave me money to go get it." Rose looked at Lammy and smiled "That's okay, I know big brother Belize is lazier then that, so he at least did something." She then laughed a little Belize gave her a 'Really now' expression Rose just looked at the bag, and then quickly turned and grabbed Belize in a hug, "But any gift from you big brother, or Big Lammy, is always great."

Belize looked down at Rose as she gave him some cute innocent looking eyes with slight tears in them, making her look too cute to resist, Belize's defenses broke and he gave her a hug, "Oh how can I be mad at something so cute?" Belize then hugged Rose back. "But don't you dare say I am lazy again, at least not unless I am joking about things too." Rose looked a little shocked, but knew Belize was always in a jokable mood so she knew the next time it happens he would be okay with it.

Lammy smiled and then nudged the bag snapping Rose back to reality that she never saw what Lammy got her, Rose ran over to the bag and pulled out a necklace, Rose smiled and put it on. "Oh its so cool, what are these things on it?" Rose then grabbed the totems on the necklace and looked at Belize and then Lammy for the answers. Lammy shrugged and then heard a beeping sound, "I don't know Rose, but Boony is needing me to pick up something, so I have to go, enjoy the gift." Lammy then quickly ran out of the house and got in the car and drove away.

Rose looked at Belize and smiled sweetly. Belize sighed, "Okay I will figure out what these things mean, but until then, I would need it myself." Rose looked upset and then took the necklace off and handed it to Belize. "Please hurry and give it back, I love it." Belize smiled "Of course sis, I just have to show a few people to get the information." Rose gave Belize a hug and then quickly ran up the stairs into the room.

A shadow figure in the alleyway smiled as it saw Lammy drive away fast, "Good work Lammy, delivering my cursed jewelry, now while Rose wears that I will be able to mess with her emotions and make her the most hated creature in the world." The figure then started to laugh a maniacal evil laugh.

….

Suddenly the figure felt something different, it felt an actual emotion of guilt and sadness, it felt it right in its heart and tried to apply pressure on it gently to make it stop, or to test to make sure that it was there where it was feeling the pain. "W-what the hell w-was that?" Suddenly the figure then saw the older male raccoon standing in front of him. "Come on Belize, you know you can't fight me for control of what should be me."

The figure fell over as Belize pulled off the mask showing it was Belize much older dressed in all black, the ethereal Belize then smiled, "Yes, you have that feeling of empathy, in this world it is real, and it is what makes me stronger." The ethereal Belize then sighed and smiled as the Belize in black fell to the ground cringing in pain.

"Wait, stop…" The ethereal Belize opened its eyes and was looking at the Belize on the ground, "Look, I am in control of this body now, and no way in hell this fucking world is going to make me soft… Especially not you." the Belize on the ground jumped up and grabbed a piece of the stair's rail and started to swing at the ethereal Belize.

It just sat there and smiled, "In this state I am just a figment of your imagination, so you nothing of this material plane can hurt me, but the fun part about this is the more you open your imagination, you are letting me under the skin, which is again, making me stronger, so go ahead try and hit me with things, unless you imagine the item you cant hurt me, but if you do you are just giving me more power."

The Belize on the ground. "Fuck what do I have to do to get rid of you?" The ethereal Belize looked around, "One, I want my life in this world back, two I want Rose alive." The Belize on the ground laughed, "That I can not do, she died over thirty years ago, by your hands, which opened up my way to take over" the forty-nine year old Belize laughed, "You think after all this time she will be alive?" the ethereal Belize looked around.

"Fine it is your call, I will keep bothering you until you switch me back and give me back my sister." The ethereal Belize then rushed through the old Belize and disappeared, the old Belize looked around. "Well finally the fucking asshole is gone." He then started to hear his younger self in his mind. 'Oh don't think that, I said I will bother you until you switch back, you lived thirty plus years while I was stuck in that fucking mirror, you smashing it released me to take back the control.'

Belize sighed, "Look you asshole, you are not going to bother me that easily so have fun." Belize then laughed and started to leave the house. "Good-bye piece of shit, I am moving on" Belize then got into a dark colored car that was parked on the other side of the street, riding off into the horizon to potentially never come back.

**A/N and yeah I don't know where the hell this came from, but I am really not in my right mind for writing, I have really lost my edge with writing, I try to improve it and my art work, but I don't get any feedback (critique like) that help me improve, I am actually more tempted to just make mistakes which really conflicts with my nearly 'perfectionalist' state of mind, meaning I normally check from grammar mistakes, now I am hardly giving a damn, because I went over most of all my stories… Many mistakes I should not have let happened, especially in how much I have improved my writing in 3 years of writing.**

**So without getting the feedback I need on here, for stories, or Deviant art, for comments on how to improve artwork, I am just far too low moral to improve writing or art, so I am going to move on with people in my town to get improvements, which means I wont be around much, here or Deviant art, so until further notice _Deception _and _Five More Short Tales_ for HTF and my _The Mystery _POM story are suspended and potential to be deleted if too much time goes by and I lose motivation to write them.**

**Sorry it has come to this, but I can't improve anything without anyone telling me what I needed to work on, so Yeah This is Flaky2.0 saying good-bye until whenever….**


End file.
